The present application relates to computer technology, and more specifically, to preempting a spam filter that may be used for automatically filtering received messages.
A spam filter facilitates making a number of incoming electronic messages, such as email, text messages, phone calls, forum messages, or the like manageable by filtering messages that are categorized as spam. A spam message is a message that is an unsolicited message, such as an advertising message. Alternatively or in addition, a spam message may be a message that is sent repeatedly to the same recipient. However, the spam filter may catch and filter a message that the user would prefer not to be filtered.